


I Got Tired

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Jared's work out with a big tire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Tired

“Oomph!” Jared entered his trailer intent on taking a shower after his workout only to find himself being push/pulled across the small living area and flung onto the bed. In some sort of ninja type, Bruce Lee maneuver he was laid out on his back with his boyfriend crawling on top of him. 

He would have to ask Jensen who had taught him that particular move, but not right now, because Jensen was currently devouring Jared’s lips, leaving him unable to ask any sort of question. “Too many clothes,” Jensen practically growled as he pulled away from Jared and quickly ripped his own shirt off and then yanked Jared’s black t-shirt over his head.

Jared was most certainly on the same page as Jensen, toeing off his shoes and wiggling his shorts down his legs, but he felt it was only polite to warn the other man. “Jen, m’all sweaty, dude. Was workin’ out.”

Jensen finished pushing off his jeans and leaned in to hover over Jared’s face, bracing himself, causing his arms to flex in ways that shot straight to Jared’s dick. “I know.” Jensen trailed his tongue down Jared’s chest. “So hot.”

“Were you watching me, Jen?” Jared breathed out as Jensen began to nibble a nipple.

“Maybe,” Jensen answered as he looked up into Jared’s eyes and then reached over to the shelf on the headboard for the lube.

“Pervert.” Jared grinned.

“For sure.” Jensen popped the cap open on the lube and squirted some on his fingers, eyes never leaving Jared’s. 

When Jensen reached around and started to finger himself open Jared couldn’t help the “hell yes,” that escaped his lips as he sat up a little. Jared reached his own hands around his boyfriend and smacked Jensen’s hands away, rubbing over Jensen’s hole with lube and working his own fingers inside.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jensen moaned, entangling his fingers in Jared’s hair and tugging just a little until Jared’s glistening neck was exposed. He nuzzled and kissed until Jared too was wantonly moaning. Jensen bitched a lot about Jared’s sweat, but the truth was, it was intoxicating. It was Jared at his most primitive and it was sexy as hell. Not that he would actually ever admit that to Jared. Ever.

Jared nudged Jensen a little. “God, Jen, you ready? Can’t wait.”

Jensen sat up, pushed Jared’s hands away and reached around to grab Jared’s cock while Jared steadied him with hands on Jensen’s hips. “Yeah, want you, Jay.” He braced himself with one hand on Jared’s upraised knee and began to lower himself onto his lover. “Fuuuuuck,” he moaned as he slowly sank down. 

When Jensen was fully seated he moved both hands forward to rest on Jared’s abs as he adjusted to his boyfriend’s sizeable girth filling him. Jared moved to take Jensen’s hands. “You good?” He asked quietly, hating the part where this was even a little bit painful for Jensen. 

Jensen entwined his fingers with Jared’s and nodded as he met Jared’s gaze. “Yeah, good, I’m good.” He raised their joined hands up and braced against Jared’s weight and he lifted himself up a bit and then lowered back down. “Shit, yeah, better than good,” he bit out as he repeated the motion.

“Yes,” Jared hissed, lifting his own hips to match Jensen’s rhythm, moving together as they have done countless times over the years.

After a few more thrusts Jared untangled their fingers and grabbed Jensen’s hips, shifting a bit as he pressed his cock to the spot he knew would set Jensen off. “Fuck!” Jensen yelled. “Fuck, yes, right there!” 

Jared relentlessly pounded the spot while Jensen’s fingers scrabbled desperately against his lover’s skin, and no, he was not whimpering, God dammit! “You like that, Jen?” Jared growled. “You going to come without my hand on you?”

All Jensen could do was nod and maybe keen a little as Jared pressed in again and then hot fire raced through him as he came all over the both of them. “Shit,” he breathed out.

Jared grabbed Jensen and using one of his own impressive ninja moves, had his lover flipped over onto his back, where Jared could pound in and find his own release. It was only a few more thrusts before Jared’s own orgasm hit and he rode the waves of his release with Jensen caressing his arms and back. “Shit,” Jared repeated, as he let out a breath and flopped over to lay by Jensen’s side. “That was hot.”

“It was,” Jensen rolled on his side and kissed Jared’s chin.

“I thought you were in here using the lunch break to work on your notes before we shoot tonight,” Jared scolded his boyfriend good naturedly.

“I was,” Jensen defended himself, “but then I looked out the window, saw you and I got tired.”

“Wh…? Oh my God, you are terrible! That is way worse than Losechesters.”

“Um, no way, nothing is worse than that one, dude.”

Jared looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. That was worse.”

Jensen kissed Jared’s nose. “Still love you, though.”

“I know.”

Finis


End file.
